I like you, I like you, I like YOU
by bloodsuckingpirates
Summary: A Super Junior Fan Fiction. There is a secret relationship they've been hidding for years what happens when its found out? Emotions are high and feelings are being noticed. "Does he know I love him?" Rated T I don't trust myself to keep it K sorry haha
1. Chapter 1

"I like you, I like you, I like you"

A/N: I thought I would try this 100 fic challenge so here it goes ^^ I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: as much as I wish I did I don't own Super Junior or S.M. Entertainment T-T oh well. . .

Chapter one- Almost found out

It was a quiet day at the super junior dorms, unusual but welcome for Kangin one of the lucky few to escape the day without any schedules. The sun was warm on his from the window as he settled onto the bed letting his tense muscles relax.

He sighed, a smile spread across his face as his lovers fingers combed through his soft short hair, lulling him. "You know laps really are the best pillows" Kangin groaned happily eliciting a laugh from his lover, ceaselessly caressing his hair.

"What would you say about going free falling" his lover asked the heavenly hands stopping. Kangin made a choked noise but focused on the question.

"I would say no way in hell"

"But doesn't it sound so exciting?" his lovers voice sounded hyper and upbeat plus all kinds of excited. Kangin opened his eyes to see deep brown pools above looking intently at him despite be shaded by bronze bangs.

"No way would I throw myself out of a plane at altitude for fun" he snorted, holding back a grin just seeing his angel so smiley made him want to smile too. "Not even you can change my mind, angel"

"See! Everyone calls me angel I want to see what it feels like to fly. They even have free fall simulators now" the angel whined lower lip pouting up eyes pleading.

"Angel, I still won't do it"

"Kangin it's just a little free fall"

"No," Kangin laughed "but being with you is certainly like a free fall." His lovers eyebrows knit together wrinkling the usually smooth forehead. "It's always so exhilarating" Kangin answered the question in his loves eyes. He earned a light tender kiss for that. "hmmm why is your bed so comfy?" Kangin stretched capturing one of his angel's hands in his own.

"Because you're in it." The other responded simply twining his fingers through Kangin's larger ones. The free hand resumed its mind numbing ecstasy in kangin's hair.

"You know I love you right, Teukie?" Kangin managed to whisper as his eyes slipped closed. Eeteuk chuckled.

"Does that mean you'll do anything with me?" Eeteuk queried, Kangin gave a sleepy nod. A wide grin grew on Eeteuk's face, best anniversary ever, heh heh heh.

A sharp rap on the door caused them both to jolt. Their head came centimeters away from smashing into each other. The blanket slid about under them making them tumble about as they scrambled apart. Kangin barely managed to pop his legs over the side of the bed as the door swung open to reveal a nervous looking Donghae. Donghae gave Kangin a curious look as he stepped into his leaders' room.

"Hyung? Can we talk?" Donghae asked picking at the hem of his shirt.

100 Fan Fiction challenge for SuJu. Topic 001. Free Fall Kangin/Eeteuk


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I hope you all liked the first chapter and maybe you'll review this time if you didn't before. Thanks to those who did. Here we go again the next installment.

Disclaimer:

Me: I totally own super junior

Lee Soo Man: would you care to rethink that statement?

Me: ummm. . . maybe

Lee Soo Man: Right

Me: I don't own super junior *sigh* now chapter two

Chapter Two- Feelings, Pain, and Mice

Donghae fidgeted and picked the hem of his shirt nervous fingers trembling. Kangin took in the posture and the look the younger sent his love and graciously took his leave softly shutting the door behind himself.

"Hae?" Eeteuk asked, the one in question looked up. "Come sit" Eeteuk continued patting next to him on the bed. Donghae shuffled over and plopped down hard enough he bounced hair flipping with the motion. The elder put his hand on his shoulder getting the other to look at him, he smiled reassuringly. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"It's just that . . ." he stopped looking frightened. Donghae dropped his head to his chest his shoulders shaking. A dark spot appeared on his jeans followed by another, tears sliding down his face dropping from his cheeks to wet the denim covered thighs below. Eeteuk noticed pulling him closer wrapping protective arms around his quaking form. Donghae after a minute slipped his own arms around his leader's waist face pressed in the crook of his neck as his tears soaked the white tee shirt.

"It hurts."

"What hurts?"

"My heart"

"Why?" Eeteuk gently prodded when it seemed unlikely that he would not continue on his own.

"Every time, it shatters, cracking, breaking, falling to pieces. Every time I look at him. I don't know what's wrong I just want it to stop. It hurts even worse when I see him with someone else, it twists and tears." More tears fell, he tried to breathe but it was shaky and uneven. "I can't take it! The pain is too much."

"It sounds to me that you love him." Eeteuk replied rubbing circles on his back.

"Is that what this is?"Donghae pulled back to look in Eeteuk's eyes.

"Yup," Teuk nodded. "But who is he?"

Donghae froze and looked away his eyes searching for anything absolutely anything else to look at other than his hyung. "Who said it was a he?"

"You did"

"Oh-" Donghae breathed twiddling his fingers. Eeteuk watched this amused, so it's a guessing game.

"Do I know him?" Eeteuk queried, to which Donghae nodded tersely.

"Is he a co-worker?" another nod.

"Is he in. . . DBSK?" a shake

"Is he in Shinee?" another no, Eeteuk frowned.

"TRAX?" no.

"Super Junior?" Teuk asked dubiously and got an unexpected reaction. Donghae looked away again playing with the hem of shirt again the guiltiest thing he could have done. _Oh lord how did I know?_

"Are you going to make me guess this too?"

"Mnky," Donghae mumbled.

"What?"

"Monkey" he responded louder still very soft but loud enough to be heard this time. When the elder made no reply Donghae chanced a glance at him only to double take at the glowing grin spread broadly across his hyung's face. Eeteuk laughed at the aghast expression on his face.

"Have you ever heard the tale of 'The Two Mice of Aviniogn' ?"

"No, what is it?"

"Well there were once these two mice that lived together in this beautiful place called Avinogn. And they were best friends. Danni and Alex had known each other a very long time and one day Alex found that he loved Danni, fearing what this would do to their friendship and fearing how these feelings made him feel he decided to leave Danni and the beautiful Avinogn that was his home. When Danni heard of this Danni was devastated. Danni could not figure out why Alex would do such thing. Why would he cause such pain? So Danni confronted Alex, he refused to stay. 'There was no way he would put his beloved Danni through the pain of his one sided love' he thought. Little did he know that the moment he stepped out the door leaving Avinogn that he caused Danni more pain than he could have thought, for Danni loved him in return.

"Alex was miserable out on his own wandering the road always listening for news of Avinogn, for he could not let Danni go even in his mind. One day he heard that a gang of ruffian mice had been headed toward Avinogn scared he rushed back to where he had run from. Just in time too! The ruffian mice had ganged up on the poor little alone Danni. How could he save Danni? Alex saw a sheet nearby and an idea popped into his head.

"Alex crept up behind the ruffian in his disguise and shouted "BOO!" the ruffian mice all turned tail and ran. He was the one thing mice fear most, a ghost. Then he revealed himself to his Danni who was so happy to see him. Alex told Danni he was sorry for leaving, that he hoped Danni could forgive him because of his love for Danni. Danni forgave him as long as he would never ever leave again for he had no reason as Danni loved him too. So the two lived happily ever after for the rest of their days together in beautiful Avinogn."

Donghae looked enraptured at his leader's face as he ended the tale. The tears dried on his cheeks and his red eyes slowly returning to normal. Donghae wanted to say something but found he had no words.

"See, Hae? Don't be afraid. If Alex and Danni have taught us anything it's that you should not fret about the simple things." Eeteuk pulled Donghae close in a one armed hug.

"Being in love is simple?"Donghae gave a look that clearly questioned the other's sanity.

"Well- not exactly but I'm saying that don't even think about leaving till we know Hyukkie's side of the story. I'm sure that if, very big if here, if he isn't already in love with you he will be after we get through with him."

"So in other words we have to frighten off the ruffians?" Donghae asked

"Now you're getting it." Teuk grinned with a wink.

A/N: Topic 066. Mice Eeteuk/Donghae. I am living in the good old days okay meaning that DBSK is still together and super junior has 13 plus of course Henry and Zhou Mi so please don't kill me. And the Two Mice of Avinogn does not exist.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: YAY! Next chapter

Disclaimer: poo poo to you to big ole meany S.M. Ent. because of you I don't own Super Junior.

Chapter Three- Giant Monkey Plushy

Kangin watched Donghae tear endlessly at the hem of his shirt. Donghae sent Eeteuk a loaded look which Kangin caught as well. Knowing this was a leader problem he quietly got up and padded into the hall softly shutting the door behind him.

Kangin made his way down the hall to the living room where he flopped on the couch just now realizing that he was mad. Donghae just interrupted his and Eeteuk's alone time on their anniversary too. As the steam started to rise Eunhyuk burst in to the room looking frazzled his hair sticking out at odd angles like he'd run his hands roughly through it. Seeing Kangin he pounced.

"Kangin-hyung have you seen Donghae? He ran out on me and I can't find him anywhere."

"Um. . . no I haven't seen him." Kangin lied as the image of Donghae and Teukie flashed behind his eyes. "What happened?"

"we were just talking like usual, but that's gotten less frequent lately – god – every time he looks at me I swear he's singing 'my love, my kiss, my heart' to me. Its breaking my heart, he keeps running away and all I want is to be with him." Words spill from Eunhyuk's before he can even think of stopping them as he sinks in to an arm chair.

Kangin thought back to Donghae's uneasy entrance, which obviously had something to do with the fried looking member sitting before him. Eunhyuk distractedly ran his hands through his hair. Suddenly Hyuk slammed his fists in to his thighs.

"I'm so tired of his running away! How do I get him to understand that I love him?" Eunhyuk pounded his legs head hung low.

"Maybe you should get him a gift." Kangin offered

"What?" Hyuk's head snapped up so fast Kangin wondered if he had whiplash from it.

"A gift, get him a present. A surprise gift screams I love you."

"It does?" Kangin nodded. "But what do I get him?" Eunhyuk asked.

"Doesn't he love stuffed animals? Let's go get him one" Kangin stood brushing off his legs for no reason. Eunhyuk looked up at him still seated. "Yah! Let's go!" Kangin snapped. Eunhyuk jumped up rushing after the other.

Kangin looked around the tiny store in awe on every available surface perched multiple plushies. Shelves upon shelves sat completely covered in multicolored animals in various sizes as well, some even hung from the ceiling like a winter wonderland menagerie. Kangin doubted if there was an animal repeated.

"How exactly did you find this place?"Kangin spun around in wonder.

"It was Hae's birthday, we were walking passed and it caught his attention but we didn't have time then to stop so busy with schedules. So I committed it to memory so I could come back."

"W-O-W" Kangin said enunciating each letter like a syllable. They decided to split up and look of the perfect plushy.

-A Few Minutes Later –

"Hey, Hyukjae!" Kangin called laughing. "It looks just like you colors and all." Eunhyuk turned to see Kangin pointing to a large, seriously large, multi-colored monkey. The thing was easily as large as the man standing next to it, only infinitely more huggable. Every section of it was a different color containing every color of the rainbow plus more. The more Eunhyuk looked at it the more he just wanted to hug it.

"Wait," Kangin paused picking his words. "This is perfect."

"Why?" Eunhyuk asked still contemplating hugging it.

"What better stuffed animal to get him than something representative of you?" understanding dawned on Eunhyuk's face then he hugged the giant monkey. Kangin took a picture because that was just too great Monkey hugging a monkey.

On the way back to the dorms the two had formulated a plan to get the monkey plushy into Eunhyuk and Donghae's room. First Kangin was going to run interference while Eunhyuk brought it through into the room. Though they didn't really think that anyone would be there to notice, Kangin figured that Donghae and Tuekie would still be talking. Little did they know.

Kangin entered first, as planned but immediately ran into Donghae. The one person he absolutely did not want to see.

"Oh hey Donghae!" Kangin said seemingly excessively loud, Eunhyuk who had just been about to enter heard and froze fearing he might be seen and the surprise ruined.

"Hey hyung have you seen Hyukkie?" Donghae asked looking behind Kangin toward the door. Kangin saw and started waving his arms like an idiot. Donghae looked back a Kangin wary of getting smack by a flailing limb especially one of kangin's limbs, the strongest member of super junior.

"No! But let's go to the living room!" Kangin spun Donghae around and marched him toward the living room signaling Eunhyuk behind his back. Hyuk who was peering around the doorframe saw and began sneaking behind them the giant monkey on his back.

Kangin was talking animatedly trying to keep Donghae's attention. Hyuk successfully made it to the entrance to the hallway to the rooms but wanted to keep Donghae in his sight, just in case. Suddenly he ran into something, a something that made a loud yelp as it crashed to the floor.

The next moments seem to happen in slow motion. Donghae heard the shout and turned to look, Eunhyuk froze like a deer in the headlights, Kangin reached out and grabbed hold of Donghae's head then time seem to go back to normal. Eunhyuk spun around knocking his poor victim down again.

"Sorry Eeteuk."Eunhyuk whispered giving him a hand up. Eeteuk went to ask about the multicolored attacker but Eunhyuk frantically shushed him placing a hand over his mouth glancing over his shoulder pushing him back down the hallway and to the safety of his room. Where Eeteuk helped set up the surprise to perfection no questions asked.

Kangin grabbed Donghae's head to prevent it from turning further and seeing Eunhyuk with the present. He pulled Donghae back around to face him.

"Donghae did you know your hair is really soft?" Kangin questioned, since his hands were currently in it.

"Kangin that's really creepy." Donghae replied.

"So are you hungry?"

"What? NO! Kangin let go of my face!"Donghae cried as Kangin forcibly dragged him into the kitchen by his head. Donghae struggled the whole way unable to get free but when they reached the kitchen Kangin hold lessened and he was able to wrestle free. He quickly dashed from the room, Kangin a split second behind.

Only Donghae didn't make it very far instead he ran head long into someone else who managed to keep them standing. How? His impeccable dancing skills. Donghae looked at who he had collided with and flushed stepping back and looking away gaze landing on Eeteuk who gave him an enthusiastic thumbs up. Eunhyuk grabbed Donghae's hand and pulled him down the hall to weakly muttered protestations. He stopped outside their door. Donghae's eyebrows drew together furrowing his brow.

"I have a surprise for you, so close your eyes and trust me" Eunhyuk watched as the other nodded and shut his eyes per the directions. Eunhyuk waved a hand in front of his face to be sure. He opened the door and backed in Donghae following. "Okay, open your eyes"

Donghae's eyes flew open to see the most adorable monkey plushy he had ever seen and it was gigantic. He ran forward and hugged it. Then he turned to Hyuk and flying tackled him and even his dance skills could not keep them standing this time. They tumbled to the floor Donghae squealing in delight causing Eunhyuk to start laughing.

"It looks just like you!" Donghae squealed not letting go.

"So I'm guessing you had something to do with this?" Eeteuk asked Kangin standing next to him in the doorway as they watched the two rolling around on the floor. Kangin laughed sheepishly.

"Just maybe" Kangin reached into his pocket and pulled out a little floppy eared puppy plushy and handed it to Eeteuk. Eeteuk looked down at the cute little guy in his hands then threw his arms around Kangin in a tight hug.

"I love Youngwoon"

"I love you too, Angel"

A/N:Prompt 046. Stuffed Animals Kangin/Eunhyuk. I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter should be a surprise XD


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: RWARG! I wish I owned Super Junior but I don't – so don't kill me

Chapter Four- What Just Happened?

_I hate him, I hate him so much! Wait, no, I take it back there is no way I could ever hate him but why does he just keep hurting me? Its torture but then he doesn't know what goes on in my head, what goes on in my heart. At least I'm the only one hurting again. I can't stand when my brothers are hurting especially Donghae. Ever since that giant rainbow monkey appeared in his and Hyukjae's room he has been his happy self. Maybe he has a secret admirer. Just like me! Well kind of I am the secret admirer of someone else. _

_Why does he always play with his turtles? Why won't he ever look at me when he does? He gets so absorbed he forgets I exist and he carries to stupid turtles- well no that's not true the turtles are really cute I love those little guys buuuttt- he holds them so softly in his delicate little hands. They mesmerize me. I catch myself thinking things I shouldn't. I'm going crazy._

Yesung saw the grazed expression and far off eyes on his roommate and wandered over to stand in front of him. He had been standing there holding Ddangkkoma for the last five minutes without his friend noticing so he leant down and waved his hand in front of Ryeowook's eyes. The other jolted almost flailing almost teaching Ddangkkoma how to fly.

"Watch it there Wookie!" Yesung laughed cradling his turtle closer. "You looked like you were burning a hole in the wall and I didn't want you to burn the dorms down."

"Uh… yeah, sorry. Thanks" Ryeowook mumbled looking down.

"Hey Wookie is something wrong? Do you want to hold DdangKkoMa?"Yesung sat down next to the younger.

"No Hyung I'm fi-" he went to say but was cut off by a piercing shriek that could only belong to one person.

"NO! GET THE HELL OUT! YOU ARE FORBIDDEN TO ENTER MY ROOM!"

"Hee it's our room." Hankyung's calm voice replied as faces began popping out of doorways.

"NOT ANY MORE GET YOUR SHIT AND GET OUT!" Heechul screamed pushing Hankyung away from the entrance to their room. He disappeared back into the room returning with an arm load of Hankyung's stuff and threw it into the hallway. "STAY AWAY!" just for good measure he then slammed the door in Hankyung's face.

Hankyung stood there like a statue his face broken. On the other side of the door he could hear Heechul sobbing. There was no way Heechul would let him near to comfort him. Hankyung felt something break a tear made its solitary track down his cheek. His legs almost gave out as he dashed from the room. A blurry figure rushed after him.

The rest of super junior peered at each other from where they had watched the entire spectacle. Then every single eye, his own not included, landed on Eeteuk. With a sigh the leader made his way over to the door hiding the crying member. He knelt down and talked trough the door. Kangin shooed all the members back into their rooms then crouched next to the worried leader taking one of Eeteuk's hands in his own reassuringly.

One thing was running through all of their minds, what just happened?

-Elsewhere-

Hankyung couldn't see through the tears as he sank down on the edge of the tub. Why? Why did Heechul kick him out? He didn't even know so the tears just kept coming burning his cheeks. Even when he thought he ran out of tears he kept crying slipping of the tube landing on the floor to have his face rest on the cool tiles. The door opened but he didn't move.

"Hyung?" a familiar voice asked close to his head. "Hyung? Do you want to talk now?"

Hankyung's response was more tears leaking out of his eyes. The other stood and water could be heard splashing seconds later a cool damp cloth was being pressed to his forehead and cheeks.

"Are the bathroom tiles comfy?" the other spoke again.

"Yes" Hankyung croaked voice thick from all the crying he had done. He looked up into Siwon's serious worried brown eyes.

"What happened?" Siwon helped the elder sit up and lean against him.

"I honestly don't know."

"Aren't those tiles cold?" Hankyung nodded his head tiredly against Siwon's shoulder then everything disappeared into darkness.

A/N: AHHHH you like what I did there? Haha sorry it's all depressing right now but it will get better. Prompt 036. Bathroom tiles Hankyung/Siwon.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Me vs. The Universe

Me: why can't I own super junior?

The Universe: because I said so

Me: well you're a big jerk

The Universe: you just proved my point

Me: what point? o_O wait! What point?

The Universe: exactly

Chapter Five- Soothing and Breaking

Yesung walked over to Ddangkkoma's tank and place the turtle back inside. Kangin had shooed them all back in their respective rooms but that didn't stop their worry. Yesung turned around to see Ryeowook collapsed against the door his small frame shaking with massive sobs. Without a thought Yesung sank next to him wrapping him in comforting arms. Ryeowook lifted his head to look blearily at Yesung tear tracks staining his face. Yesung pulled him closer rubbing his back. Ryeowook pressed his face in to Yesung's chest tears soaked up by the soft material of his shirt.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kyuhyun sack back down in front of his paused Starcraft game but he didn't unfreeze it. He sat staring blankly at the screen. Sungmin on the other hand had not moved from the door frame.

"What do you think happened?" Sungmin asked gaze planted on the floor.

"Who knows?" Kyuhyun replied.

"But why would Heechul-hyung do that?"

"It's Heechul-hyung"

"But-"

"What do you want? What do you want from me? Do you want me to read his mind? Well I'm sorry but I can't!" Kyuhyun exploded spinning around toward Sungmin. Sungmin stared at him eyes glistening with unshed tears about ready to fall. Kyuhyun saw and his flame petered out. He watched as Sungmin sank to the floor tears spilling over, cascading down his face little liquid crystals. Kyuhyun fell out of his seat next to Sungmin and went to wrap his arms around Sungmin in a hug. Sungmin twitched away.

"Don't touch me!"

Kyuhyun froze; he'd never seen Sungmin like this before and especially not because of him. Sungmin was crying heavily now giant wrenching sobs tears increasing in size burning down his face. It hurt in Kyuhyun's chest to watch. He pulled Sungmin to him. Initially Sungmin resisted but Kyuhyun's determination and warm arms won out. Sungmin collapsed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ryeowook's eyes were puffy red and sore but he was no longer crying. Yesung helped him up and sat him down on his bed holding his hand gently. Yesung stepped away letting go Ryeowook made a strangled noise in his throat reaching after him blindly. Yesung came back and placed something small and alive in his hands. Ryeowook looked from Yesung to Ddangkkoma resting in his hands, gaze confused.

"He always makes me feel better," Yesung hurriedly explained Ryeowook just stared at him. "He's so soothing to me. I hope that he helps you too." Yesung rubbed the back of his neck cheeks turning lightly pink. Ryeowook looked back at the turtle in his hands, the most adorable thing he had ever hated.

Seeing the other occupied Yesung picked disgustedly at the front of his shirt, not so much as the tears but the uncomfortable sticky wet clingy feeling. He grabbed another shirt pulling the damp one off over his head ruffling his hair so it had the appearance of just having rolled out of bed.

Ryeowook looked up after catching movement out the corner of his eye. What he saw left him breathless and red, Yesung had been changing his shirt so what Ryeowook had seen was Yesung's bare back. His eyes wished to linger but he forced them back to Ddangkkoma's shell.

"Hyung?" he asked

"Yeah, Wookie?" Yesung plopped next to him, gentle fingers petting Ddangkkoma's little head.

"Um…d-d-do u-u-u-u-u-you - " he tried to start but the sight of Yesung's back invaded his thoughts breaking his train of thought and coherency.

"Calm down Wookie" Yesung placed a hand on Ryeowook's shoulder, a reassuring action. Ryeowook dropped his chin to his chest bangs falling in front of his face hiding his flush.

"Do you think Heechul and Hankyung are okay?"

"I don't know" Yesung replied sadly.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Where the hell is that dumb buff god fanatic? He was supposed to help me rehearse. He is going to die, Shisus is going to DIE! _He lashed out with his foot in his anger and it connected with the wall, rather hardly. Kibum yelped and grasped his foot hopping up and down. There was a knock at the door just then. Kibum hopped over to it and yanked the door open to reveal Shindong standing there holding a bag of chips looking concerned.

"You okay?"

"No." Kibum growled.

"What's up?"

"Siwon was going to help me prepare," Kibum flapped the script in his hand. "But then he decided to drop off the face of the earth." He finished the free hand raking through his hair.

"You're not worried about Hankyung and Heechul hyungs?"

"Of course I am but what can I do? They would both kill me if my acting suffered from it. So what else is there but to practice?"

"So do you want me to help?" Shindong asked crunching down on a chip.

"Would you?" Kibum asked hopefully. Shindong nodded putting down the bag of chips.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"You okay Hae?" the one in question looked up from his knees though the arms of his giant monkey that he was currently clutching for dear life. He sat before it between its arms hugging the arms.

"I don't know"

Eunhyuk kneeled down before him looking him straight in the eyes, the delicious chocolate pools. Donghae looked back at him.

"I'm worried about Heechul-hyung," Donghae said sadly. "And Hankyung-hyung. Did you see his face Hyukkie? He looked broken. What happened?"

"No one knows"

"Don't you care?"

"I am worried too but it seems like more than that is bothering you." Eunhyuk nudged the topic lightly.

"I-I-I uh n-no its n-nothing!" Donghae spluttered pressing his face into one of the arms, face reddening to match his arm pillow.

"Are you sure?"Donghae nodded but Eunhyuk didn't believe him but forcing him was a certain way to never find out.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Do you really think that either one of them would do that?" Kangin asked as he pulled a fretting Eeteuk into his arms on the pure white bed.

"No," he paused as he curled up against kangin's chest. "But it's obviously that he believes it."

"How did he come to this conclusion?"

"Apparently Zhou Mi told him"

"What?"

"Yeah, the question is what's going to happen now?" just then the leader's phone lit up vibrating in a circle on the side table.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I'm sorry." Kyuhyun said rubbing circles on the others back, when he received no reply he gently shook Sungmin's shoulder. "Hey, Hyung, did you hear me? I said sorry."

"I heard." Sungmin's voice was muffled against Kyuhyun's chest. Kyuhyun waited for more to be said and just as he was about to ask again Sungmin pulled back stopping the words in his throat. "And I don't accept it." He continued moving away.

"Hyung?" Kyuhyun stared at him tears pricking his eyes now.

"No," Sungmin's voice wavered. "Don't talk to me. Don't touch me."

Kyuhyun watched Sungmin pull his favorite pink beanie down over his head, pop his ear buds into his ears, and curl up on his pink bed. That was all Kyuhyun could do, watch. Suddenly his tears spilled over, he cried silently where Sungmin had left him on the floor one hand clutching his chest. _Hyung is mad at me, so mad at me. Why did I do that? Why did I let my anger go like that? Why am I such an idiot? Why is hyung so mad at me? I'm sorry. I'm so SORRY! Sungmin-hyung please forgive me. Please, please, PLEASE HYUNG!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"What's happening, Angel?" Kangin asked gaze questioning.

"Get everyone in the living room, we need a band meeting."

"Who was that?"

"Our manager"

"What? Why?"

"You'll find out." Eeteuk rubbed his face wearily.

"Is it bad?"

"Not bad per say but important"

"What's going on?"

"Just get everyone in the living room, love." Eeteuk ended the conversation lightly kissing Kangin and getting off the bed.

Eeteuk padded down the hall way. He paused outside of Heechul's door on his way to the living room. He knocked.

"Chullie? We are having a band meeting please come out." He was greeted by silence, sighing he continued on down the hall. _Heechul is hurting I just hope he'll come._ Eeteuk had just sunk into one of the arm chairs when Kangin entered.

"They're coming but I couldn't find Siwon or Hankyung anywhere."

"They both need to be here" he laughed wryly pulling out his phone. The phone rang only twice before it was answered.

"Hyung?" the phone quality was weak but the voice clearly recognizable.

"Siwon, where are you?"

"With Hannie"

"Is he okay?"

"No"

"We need you both to come to the living room, its important" Eeteuk sighed it was as he figured.

"How important is it?''

"Very"

"I'll try to get us there, but I can't leave him right now." Siwon said voice quiet.

"I understand." Then he clicked to end button and hung up as the other members began to enter the room. First in was Yesung tugging Ryeowook behind by his hand, the sat in the other arm chair hands still together. Next were Eunhyuk and Donghae who sat right in the middle of the couch. Shindong followed carrying a bag of chips sat beside Eunhyuk. Kibum rereading his script sat down by Donghae. Sungmin entered next taking the open space by Kibum at the end of the couch. Kyuhyun came in slowly and took the other side of the couch next to Shindong. Both their eyes red, clearly from crying. Kyuhyun looked over at Sungmin but Sungmin didn't look his direction. Then surprise to all Heechul quietly entered, not looking up he perched on the edge of the love seat.

"What's going on Teukie-hyung?" Eunhyuk asked stating the question on everyone's mind.

"Wait a moment-" he began to reply just as Siwon and Hankyung made their entrance. Siwon was leading Hankyung with an arm around his shoulders. Hankyung looked like a zombie that no longer had control of his own body tears still streaming down his cheeks. Heechul dashed from the room. The sound of a door slamming stunned all to silence. Siwon glanced at Hankyung who was ready to collapse. Eeteuk stared after Heechul sadly.

"Now that everyone is here you should find out why I called this meeting" he started and everyone's eyes grew curious. "I just received a call from our manager. He told me some good and bad news. Super Junior M will be going on a brief press tour in the major cities of China for example Beijing, but the bad news that you leave tomorrow and will be gone for over a month." They all stared at him with wide eyes and open mouths. "This means that you need to pack now, your flight leaves Incheon Airport at six am tomorrow."

"Why didn't we get any heads up?" Donghae cried incredulous.

"I can't say all I know it what our manager told me." Eeteuk replied "Now go get packed you haven't much time."

Eunhyuk and Donghae rose and proceeded down the hall. Yesung tugged Ryeowook back to their room. Kyuhyun stood and looked over at Sungmin, who remained seated. Sungmin must've felt the look Kyuhyun sent his way but he didn't look pulling his beanie down further.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After very few hours of sleep the next morning rose dark for the members of SJM as they piled in the car with their suit cases for the drive to Incheon. All we silent.

A/N: well that was fun ^^ so what did you think? Prompt 098. Soothing WC. Didn't seem very soothing did it? Lol sorry I hope it was good.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Junior or TRAX or any other SM Ent. affiliated group.

Chapter Six-

The first time he had woken was when the SJM members were leaving; he had prepared a brief breakfast for them. They silently ate their food not looking up from their plates the mood drifting off all of them felt very black and bleak. Though the tears of the previous had finally stopped falling. As they were departing he caught Kyuhyun looking sadly down at Sungmin's sleeping form on the couch. He pulled them all into a hug as they walked out then he slowly made his way back to his warm comfy bed. Sometime after he had fallen asleep again and the time he woke the second time from the bright sunlight of morning falling upon his face he gained a bed partner. Smiling he snuggled closer to Kangin's warm broad chest.

Through the wall Eeteuk could hear Heechul throwing things, not very loudly as it didn't wake up his love but there were audible thumps and bumps. He sighed the scene from last night played in his head.

"_Heechul open the door please." Eeteuk asked knocking lightly on the wood with his knuckles. The reply came as loud declaration of denial. "Heechul open the damn door right now!" his voice rose, sick and tired of these antics. Eeteuk was passed the last straw and he had to pack Hannie before they left earlier than dawn tomorrow. Several seconds later the lock clicked permitting Eeteuk's entrance._

"_Why?" Heechul asked sullenly flopping on his bed._

"_I have to pack up Hankyung." Eeteuk replied tersely searching for Hankyung's suit case._

"_It's over there," Heechul pointed to the closet helping. He looked down at his hands clasped together on his lap asking "Why are you packing his stuff?"_

"_Number one you kicked him out, remember, and number two he and the rest of SJM are leaving for a press tour." Eeteuk folded a shirt tucking it into the propped open suit case occupying Hankyung's bed top._

"_WHAT?" Heechul screeched jumping up._

"_I said," the leader replied sighing. "Hankyung and SJM are going on a press tour."_

"_But-but-but–but they can't leave!" he wailed sinking down in a pile on the floor._

"_And why is that Kim Heechul?" more clothes went in to the suit case. Tears started streaming down his cheeks again getting up he ran over to the suit case his only elder was packing and started pulling things out of it. "Heechul! Heechul stop it!" Eeteuk cried out trying to contain the flailing arms. He stopped breaking down in tears completely. Teukie simply held him till they subsided._

"_He can't go, he can't go, he can't leave me." He mumbled over and over again blind to everything even the leaders trying to be comforting arms. Giving up Eeteuk cleaned up the mess Heechul had made repacking it all in the travel case. Several minutes passed the only sounds where the sound of fabric on fabric as Eeteuk folded and Heechul's muted muttering._

"_I don't want him to go."Heechul said jolting the other._

"_Why?"_

"_I'll miss him, I don't want to miss him it makes me hurt" Heechul pulled himself into a sitting position. He stared down at his toes wringing his fingers._

"_Then why did you kick him out?" Eeteuk finished tugging the zippers together in the front by the handle._

"_I already told you why!"_

"_But if it makes you hurt?"_

"_I don't know! He just can't leave me!" Heechul wailed. "Now get out!"_

Eeteuk sighed at the memory dejectedly nuzzling his face even closer. In his current state he forgot to be mad at Kangin for being there where they might get caught. It's been too hard he needed the comfort that Kangin provided. That movement awoke Kangin from his sleep groaning his usual morning groan he tighten his arms pulling Eeteuk even closer. The space between their bodies was nonexistent, they were pressed together every possible place one such place, their hips. Teukie shifted even closer specifically shifting his hips, fire lit in Kangin's eyes a sly grin slid on his face. Kangin bent his face down to reach Teukie's lips with his own in a hungry kiss, Eeteuk responded by deepening it. Kangin's hand slid down Eeteuk's back earning him a shiver just as his hand reached its intended destination there was a knock on the door followed by it opening. Cursing they pushed away from each other.

A sleepy Eunhyuk stood in the doorway, hand to his eyes rubbing them. He hadn't seen anything.

"Hey Hyuk what's up?" Eeteuk asked sitting up as to hide Kangin from view.

"Hyung I can't find any food and I'm hungry." Eunhyuk replied as his stomach made a large grumble. Laughing Eeteuk got up and took the boy with the empty stomach with him. Kangin remained in his love's bed. He groaned a very unhappy groan beating his fist into the mattress a few times.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

He finally had a break between all his schedules for the day as the sun was waning off its noon high. Sliding into the booth he was grateful for the lull after the lunch rush. Meaning he wasn't surrounded by screaming fan girls. Sighing he dropped his head to his arms on the table.

"Hey Sungmin?" a voice called, it was familiar but he couldn't pin it down.

"Oh hey Jay what's up?" Sungmin greeted the lead singer of TRAX with a smile.

"Nothing much," he grinned. "Mind if I join you?"

"No not at all."

"You seem down what's wrong?" Jay asked as he settled into the seat across from the younger.

Sungmin sighed heavily pouting out his bottom lip. He looked up to see Jay watching him a concerned expression on his face.

"Is it Kyuhyun?" Jay questioned causing Sungmin to jump slightly and worry his lip. "Ah I see that it is what did he do or not do?"

"He ignores me all the time," Sungmin began. "All he ever does when he's not at a schedule is play Starcraft, he leaves room just after I enter, and he never answers my calls only Zhou Mi's!" Sungmin ranted.

"Didn't you say that he's done this before, closing up to all but one person blocking out everything and everyone else. You told me last time he's done it to Eeteuk and Ryeowook, this time it's just Zhou Mi. So why does it bother you this time?" Sungmin looked stunned but at that moment the waitress arrived and they placed their orders.

"Truthfully I don't know why it bothers me," Sungmin smacked his forehead on the table. "All I know is I want that person to be me! He drives me absolutely bonkers he leaves the room every time I enter even OUR room."

"That doesn't mean he's ignoring you." Jay countered receiving a skeptical stare. "I mean he comes back right?"

"Yeah"

"So what about this fight?" Jay broached the subject of his real reason for being there, other than to help a friend.

"What fight?"

"The one last night"

"How did you know about that?"

"I'm psychic, I know all, and even your make up cannot hide your tears." Sungmin cursed pulling out a mirror inspecting his face; he thought he'd done so well this morning. "What happened?" Jay prodded again.

"I kinda yelled at him but he yelled at me first. Then I curled up on my bed."

"What about him?"

"I don't know I couldn't look at him. It hurt."

"I think that he didn't mean it, whatever it was he yelled about. I also think that your yelling at him hurt him too." Jay looked Sungmin dead in the eye.

"Really but he's so strong?"

"Yes," Jay sighed. "If you forgive him I'm sure that he'll forgive you."

"Will he even answer my call?" Sungmin asked dryly scratching at the table top with his nail.

"I'm sure he will." Jay took a sip of his drink. Sungmin brightened at this.

"Are you sure Jay?" Jay nodded as their food arrived. They spent the rest of the meal joking, the pain forgotten. As they departed Jay smiled to himself _that went well I'll have to inform Eeteuk. _He pulled out his phone.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A long and lonely day came to a close for Yesung as he lay on his bed gaze at his turtles. He watched them putz around in there not doing much of anything just like him.

"Damn it why won't you evolve?" Yesung shouted at his turtles suddenly sitting up. "I've been training you for weeks!" he flopped back on his bed staring at the ceiling. Ddangkkoma eyed him through the glass tank wall. That gaze brought another to his mind.

_He had tugged Ryeowook back to their room; Ryeowook seemed shocked by the sudden development and just stood there unmoving. Yesung placed his small hands on Ryeowooks shoulders. The younger's eyes rose to his the emotions welled up in them scared him, one seemed almost like regret._

"_You okay?"Ryeowook simply nodded not moving any other part of his body else. Yesung took that as his cue and pulled out the other's travel bag. This made him move. Together they packed up everything he could possibly need._

"_Wookie I wish you could take Ddangkkoma with you." Yesung said petting the turtles head._

"_What? Why?" Ryeowook looked bewildered._

"_So he could keep you calm." Yesung replied turning around to look at his roommate._

"_Little Ddangkkoma is not who I'd need."Ryeowook blushed staring at his feet._

"_Who then?" _

"_You." Ryeowook looked up at Yesung. Yesung froze expression one of shock, he had not been expecting that. Ryeowook's cheeks darkened in color grabbing his bag he sprinted from the room like a rabbit. Yesung thought he should follow but he fell down on his bed unable to react. _

"I know we are best friends but he's never said something like that before," Yesung voiced to the empty room. "Nor has he reacted like that." His eyebrows scrunched up wrinkling his nose too.

"What the hell is going on?" Yesung groaned rolling over shoving his face deep in his pillow trying to ignore the beating in his chest.

When he turned back over he glanced at the clock, 6:45, apparently he fell asleep. The sky was the pale white washed colors of early morning just before the sunrise. He crawled out of bed making his way down the silent hallway to the living room shivering from the cold floor seeping through his socks, he wished to watch the sunrise through the windows there. Yesung entered the room to see Sungmin seated on the couch knees drawn up to his chin. Yesung sat down next to him.

The sun rose staining the sky pink shot through with streaks of crimson and orange. The few clouds in the sky glowed reflecting the bright hues. The sun itself was a glowing orange ball the peeked over the horizon creeping steadily higher in the sky the pink and red fading away to yellow that too was bleached out by the sun and its ever increasing light.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Sungmin asked voice hushed.

"Yeah," Yesung agreed. "But even such a beautiful sunrise feels bleak without them here."

"The sunrises constantly we never forget that, let them be the rays of sun that warm your face." Sungmin said turning his gaze to Yesung.

"The sunrise without them here just makes me miss them more."

"They watch the same sunrise and miss us too." Yesung looked at him like he was crazy. "How could they not?"

"The sunrise for me counts the days that they are gone for me."

"Me too hyung, me too." Sungmin replied eyes returning to the sky now bluing into the day with a clear lemon sun. The two continued to sit there looking at the sky words trailing off.

A/N: Prompt 067. Sunrise Yesung/Sungmin. Did you like Yesung's Pokémon reference? Those poor boys T-T Jay say hi to everyone too! I hope you weren't disappointed.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I am apparently incapable of owning Super Junior according to the universe so alas I don't own them but I will fight power…kidding.

Chapter Seven- Now that's Indirect Rejection

"Finally." He said flopping tiredly on his bed, the empty room reminding him of his purpose. He pulled out his phone, pausing a moment to look at his background. He grinned at the image of he and his best friend heads together holding up their fingers in V's. Dialing the number as naturally as he would his mothers, he's dialed it that many times. He waited for the call to connect feet twitching impatiently over the side of the bed. It rang once, twice, three times before answered.

"Hi." The weary voice greeted him.

"Hey, Hae- Donghae!" he laughed at his word play receiving a light chuckle from the other side.

"Hyukkie that was terrible." Donghae said still smiling faintly.

"But I got you to laugh." Eunhyuk shot back smiling his classic gummy smile even though he knew Donghae couldn't see it.

"You're smiling right now aren't you?"

"Yup." He laughed again his smiling broadening.

"You think to highly of your jokes."Donghae stabbed.

"Hey," his face fell but decided to otherwise ignore the statement. "How are you? How are the guys?" he asked growing serious.

"We're okay I guess Zhou Mi and Henry are confused to all hell, Ryeowook has been quieter than normal, and Kyuhyun hasn't stopped crying but you're worried about Hannie aren't you?" Donghae sighed with the barely there sound of his running a hand over his face.

"Yes but I'm worried about you too."Eunhyuk replied voice soft.

"Hannie's still the same, not even a visit from his father could fix him."

"Really?" Eunhyuk was surprised Hankyung was always happy to see his family since he gets to see them so little.

"Yeah his dad almost started crying. Zhou Mi and Henry had to take him away. I –I was about to cry too." Donghae confessed.

"So are you-?" he trailed off on his question unsure of what he really wanted to ask.

"I don't know, I guess I'm fine."Donghae sighed again. "You'll be the first to know if that changes."

"Your monkey misses you."

"Are you talking about you or the monkey?" Hae chuckled.

"It's too quiet here without you."

"I misses you too."

"That's terrible grammar." Eunhyuk groaned.

"You know you love me." The words left Donghae's mouth before he could process them, when he realized what he said he froze, the breath stuck in his chest.

"Yes that's exactly why." Eunhyuk laughed sarcastically trying to brush of the words Donghae has never actually meant when he said them, but still his heart beat a little faster with the hope that Hae was finally getting it.

"How was Kiss the Radio today?" Donghae queried searching for something to change to topic.

"The usual," Eunhyuk sighed. "Did you get to listen?"

"Yep," the smile was evident in the boy's voice. "Suave, very suave."

"Shut up!" Eunhyuk moaned his face flaming red at the mention of his catastrophic mistake on the show earlier. Now it was his turn to want to change to topic. "Um, Hae, today when I was getting ready I accidentally caught something with my foot and kicked it out from under your bed, so I picked it up-" the rest of his sentence was cut off by the loud scream that sliced through the phone nearly shattering his eardrum.

"WHAT?" Donghae screamed again voice climbing higher and higher toward the octave. "How could you? That's my personal stuff!"

"Hae, it was an accident." He replied calmly trying to calm his best friend, the person he loves, down. Unfortunately it didn't work as Donghae continued to shriek his ear off.

"You went into my stuff!" the words just kept flowing and increasing in intensity, Donghae was untamable.

"DONGHAE!" Eunhyuk lost it and yelled finally getting to others attention again. "I never opened it, I never looked at it, and I never invaded your damn privacy! Now shut the hell up!" his voice grew angrier by the statement.

"Oh."Donghae squeaked loosing fire.

"I just wanted to tell you in case something was broken or something valuable was inside but you suddenly started yelling at me and I won't have that!"Eunhyuk was now pissed off. "So if you decide that you want to be civil then let me know because I WON'T BE CALLING YOU AGAIN!" he yanked to phone away from his ear and ended the call then chucked it under his pillow so he didn't have to look at it anymore.

"Why do you always reject me?" he asked to air laying on his back before turning over and slamming his fist in to the mattress.

A/N: Ta Da! Prompt 44. Rejection Eunhyuk/Eunhyuk please review and tell me what you think. I apologize for this chapter shortness in length but it's packed full of emotion so I hope you enjoyed it my lovely readers.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own no'zing

Chapter Eight- It's not the Washing Machines Fault

"Hyukkie? Eunhyuk? HyukJAE!" Donghae said to the silent phone voice rowing in volume with each name. Pulling the phone back away from his ear he saw the blank screen telling him that the call had ended some time ago. He released a loud guttural scream from deep in his throat in agitation. At who? Eunhyuk? Or himself? He chucked his phone at the wall not caring whether it broke or not. Spinning sharply on his heel he stormed out of the room.

He roughly bumped into someone just outside the door, but walked away still fuming barely recognizing the fact that it was Siwon he ran into or that Siwon tailed him down the hall. Donghae stalked down the hallway ending in the laundry room. He furiously paced back and forth staring at the tile floor breathing hard angrily muttering things that should not be heard by little children.

Whipping around from one of his turns he noticed that the laundry needed done despite them only being there two days. He huffed over and began to toss different articles of clothing into the front loader washing machine. One piece got caught on his hand and tangled with his fingers. He started jerking it in every direction growing increasingly frustrated as it refused to disconnect till finally it came loose after much flailing and cursing. He angrily threw the offending article of clothing viciously into the machine and slamming the door a deep scowl adorning his face. Donghae stumped over and tried to pull out the detergent drawer to add the soap but the thing wouldn't listen as he pulled and pulled his dignity flew out the window he gave in lashing out at the misbehaving machine with his foot.

"I don't know what's wrong but you shouldn't take it out on the washing machine." A calm voice spoke from the open doorway. Donghae whipped around to see Siwon casually leaning against the doorframe and he vaguely wondered how long the other had been standing there.

"Why?" he shot back agitation still clear in his voice and tone.

"Because we need it to do our laundry for the rest of the trip."Siwon said still calm not rising to Donghae's misdirected anger as he stepped into the room and proceeded to smoothly open that drawer, pour in the detergent, then start the machine. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked leaning back on the washing machine crossing his arms across his chest as it noisily filled with water.

"No." Donghae muttered turning away from the steady gaze uncomfortably.

"Are you going to talk about it anyway?" Siwon smiled as he saw the others' resolve breaking as well as his anger.

"Probably." Donghae sighed shoulders slumping in defeat.

Siwon unfolded his arms and hefted himself up on top of the washing machine he patted the space next to him inviting Donghae to join him. At his hesitancy Siwon cracked another smile and said, "Come on, it'll vibrate your butt till it's numb."

Donghae burst out laughing as he clambered up next to his friend more of his anger dispersing.

"So, what happened?" Siwon queried when he sensed that Donghae was ready to talk.

"Well we were just talking," Donghae paused looking down at his knees that knocked together. "Suddenly he got really mad and –and started yelling at me, then he hung up. Just like that he hung up before I could say anything. With no reason he hung up." Donghae's feet had begun to fidget together and he sounded like a hurt little kid, a five year old about ready to cry.

"Are you sure you didn't start it?" Siwon asked seeing through him also knowing that Eunhyuk rarely yelled without adequate provocation. Donghae hung his looking away from the man sitting next to him.

"Maybe." He mumbled into his chest pumping his feet back and forth.

"I know you too well."Siwon chuckled bumping his shoulder gently into Donghae's.

"But what do I do now?" Donghae asked quietly still not looking at Siwon. He began to gnaw in his bottom lip worriedly. Siwon didn't answer immediately taking his time to choose the right words when suddenly a very loud and very annoying beep sounded causing both men to jump several feet in the air. Donghae actually fell off the machine to the ground with a grunt.

Laughing at their stupidity Siwon, who managed to stay on his perch, popped off and helped Donghae to his feet. They opened up the offending machine and began pulling the wet clothes and putting them over in the dryer in a passing system, trying not to drop them in transit. Siwon startled Donghae as he spoke again.

"You should wait a bit to let Eunhyuk cool down, because from the sound of it you really pissed him off this time," Donghae made an offended noise in his throat but Siwon shushed him and continued. "You really are the only one that can get to him that much but also you are the only one that can really calm him down effectively too. Meaning that you should wait to let his anger dissipate a bit before you talk to him and APOLOGIZE!" he finish speaking with extra emphasis on the last word, punctuating it all he snapped the door to the dryer shut.

"Yeah," Donghae nodded in agreement then made a face scrunching his nose as he rubbed his behind. "And you were right about the washer," Siwon quirked an eyebrow at Donghae prompting him to continue. "It really does make your butt go numb." They both burst out laughing.

"WHAT?! NO!" the shout sounded loudly down the hall way. Siwon and Donghae looked at each other briefly before dashing from the room.

**A/N: SO I am alive, bit like Sherlock. Two years later I come back after jumping off the roof of fanfiction. I have not any excuses but you know you have missed this: you, me, my 'wonderful' fanfiction. Lol sorry bit of a Sherlock enthusiast. **

**Hope you still care about this. Let me know if ya like it. Please and thank you.**

**Though don't get your hopes up it might be another two years before I post again. Yes I do know it was to years. Sorry again "**


End file.
